Sailor Moon V: Dark Side Of The Moon
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: New villains challenge the Sailor Senshi, preying on the virtues of innocent humans! But wait, a new Sailor Senshi appears and saves the day! Can she be trusted, is there more that meets the eye for Princess Sailor Moon? New villains, new attacks, returning characters we love, it's Sailor Moon V: Dark Side Of The Moon!
1. Author's Note

I want to make an epic and a true next installment of Sailor Moon so please take a look and have a visual understanding of my villains! Credit to the Sailor Moon doll maker on Doll Divine, I wish I was that talented! Enjoy the read!

visit the tumblr of "darkofthemoon08" to enjoy!


	2. The Stars Collide: A New Sailor Senshi?

A year had passed since Usagi had saved this galaxy with the light of her soul. Through her ability to love and believe she lifted the entire universe from an uneasy darkness and restored Galaxia to her pure and true form. And since the biblical battle, the moon princess nor her inner and outer senshi had had to transform. Peace seemed to have settled sleepily over the land, paving the way to a bright moon future. Perhaps each soldier knew, deep down, this peaceful reign would someday end, but they hung on to every normal day and lived their young lives to the very fullest...

* * *

Usagi's head snapped up from thought as she looked around her. The class fair was a bittersweet experience. So much food and fun experiences to be had but it was ushering in the school year yet again. Blue eyes scanned around her as she tucked blonde hair away from her face. Where had Mamo-chan and the others gotten to... She smoothed out her soft, pale pink skater skirt and ambled on as her mind wandered again. So many things had her attention as of late. When would a new enemy appear? Surely the Sailor Soldiers fight was far from over... Would they be triumphant yet again? And the Starlights... A year since they had encountered the Sailor Senshi from another galaxy... Whatever became of their home world? Their princess?

Usagi remembered once how Seiya had communicated via telepathy once in a song. Usagi was no artist but very often she sent her telepathic thoughts to the stars in hopes that her three friends could someday hear them.

_'Oh, Seiya- Yaten- Taiki! I hope you three are well! When Galaxia was restored, so were all of the stolen Star Seeds. I have a strong belief that you three and Princess Kakyuu were able to restore you home world to before! I'm waiting for you to come visit and tell that to me. Even if you can't, the feeling in my heart is enough to bring me comfort. Things are quiet here. It's nice, not fighting all the time. I wish we all spent more time not fighting. I miss you guys being around- Never a dull moment! Please be safe, and hear my message! All my love, Usagi!_'

"Usagi!?" Again, blue eyes snapped up to meet her four friends' inquisitive ones. "Sheesh, Usagi! Don't think too hard! You'll break your brain!" Minako quipped with a sly smile. "Yeah, you and Rei lighten up- The Home and Lifestyles classes made dumplings! What're you waiting for ?" Makato wondered as she pointed ahead of her, brown pony tail bouncing. "And the bio-chemistry workshops are truly riveting this year, they-" "Ami-chan!" The blue haired genius sighed with a smile. Labs would never win her friends over the way baked foods could. Minako grabbed her wrist loosely and tugged. "Ayah, I'm hungry! Let's go have some!" The three disappeared quickly in search of the morsels. Rei, however hesitated.

Her mind, too, was occupied. There was a strange presence afoot, and no matter how she tried she couldn't ignore it. It was becoming overbearing and increasingly ominous. The group had become so accustomed to peace. A straight year might've been the longest the group had ever gone. She didn't want to sully the mood if it was nothing, right? But the dark haired girl had noticed Usagi's behavior, also very occupied. The occasional cry baby, but Usagi was no fool. The wind rippled through Rei's red sundress with ease. She tugged the bottom of the dress as she stared at her best friend. "...Usagi." She began softly. The moon princess didn't even turn her way. She closed her eyes and grimaced. "Ah, Rei-chan. I thought you'd sense something too, neh? All we can do is wait. And enjoy peace. When something is wrong-" Usagi looked up now, her face extremely serious. "We'll be here." Rei was surprised by Usagi's eloquent intuition. She closed her mouth and nodded, her own fists clenching. _'You've gotten so wise... Our princess.' _

Not far from the group a busty woman with voluminous blonde hair watched the gathering of students closely. A facetious name tag stating 'Ms. L' was pinned on the tight bust of her boring skirt suit. She took her glasses off and folded them carefully as she sneered. "Human insects. What a joy it will be to exterminate such a miserable planet." Her glasses shattered in her hand on accident now as she kept looking. A shorter woman with a green bun approached, a knowing smile on her face. "What if _Sailor Moon_ intervenes, L?" The blonde erupted into loud laughter now, garnering a few stares. "The thought of devouring the crystal of a whimsical idiot like her excites me, E. I'm tired of waiting..."

In a grand movement her uniform was thrown off to reveal a far less modest one. Her body was clad in an almost otherworldly, plum leotard, the sides gaping to show her lean body. A dark heart had appeared on her forehead. Maroon, sheer stocking adorned shapely legs and a dark red bow was on her bust. A whip materialized in her hand as she began to cackle. "Now, it's _MY _turn!" Her companion joined in, revealing long green hair that paled near the bottom and wrapped in two thick buns on top and a whimsical green dress and stockings to match. She snickered as a wand appeared in her hand and hysteria ensued. People were scrambling everywhere to escape the strange scene, knowing nothing good would come from it.

All at once, each soldier felt and then saw the presence. Sooner than later, the enemy had appeared. "Fools, you now witness just a terrible two-" "Of the Seven Deadly Sisters! Surrender your virtuous souls accordingly!" "Everyone!" Usagi called out urgently as she clutched her broach. "Right!" Four voices respond in unison, their wands in hand. It was a strange feeling, so alien and familiar to transform once again. It took an eternity and a second before it was all over. Sailor Moon and her inner senshi were poised to fight.

The two villainesses made eye contact before appearing before the senshi unapologetically. The blonde cackled and revealed her entire whip. "_Sailor Moon_..." She hissed. "Do you know who I am?" She began cautiously. Sailor Moon frowned as she pointed an accusing, gloved hand at the vixen. "It doesn't matter! I am Sailor Moon, Soldier of Love and Defender of Justice! We won't let you prey on the virtuous souls of the innocent. In the name of the Moon- We _WILL_ Punish you!" Both of the strange women burst into applause. "I've always wanted to hear it in person, Sailor Moon. We've been watching for such a very long time..." She began. "And we determined you're no match for us, why- Not even two of us! So we're claiming these virtue crystal for ourselves, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The blonde posed, her arm straight in the air and one knee dipped. "I am Luxxe, lust incarnate!" "And I am Enra! Envy incarnate!" "And we, of the Seven Deadly Sisters, have come to destroy you!" Sailor Moon frowned, her heart thudding in her chest. She watched carefully as the outer soldiers slowly created a blockade around her. Sailor Jupiter sneered, the antennae on her tiara rising. "Mercury, let's test the waters then..." She stood next to Jupiter with a determined look on her face. "Yes, I'll show them the power of the ocean-" "And then let them conduct my electricity!" "MERCURY-" Water formed in Sailor Mercury's hand as her harp appeared and she effortlessly began strumming. "AQUA. RHAPSODY!"

Enra smirked, holding her wand firmly. "Such a stunning display... I'm jealous. I wish I could move with such beauty and grace!" She cried, holding her wand out in front of her. It began to glow brightly as Mercury's attack hurdled toward them. "JUPITER, DON'T!" Mars shouted with her hands outstretched. Just at the last moment, the antenna receded as she looked to her comrade in confusion. "N-Nani?" "Look!" The attack was sucked inside the curious wand with ease as it disappeared entirely. Mercury's eyes went wide, surprised her most powerful attack had disappeared. "It, it can't be!" Sailor Moon cried as she stared at the two beings while they cackled. "Oh, how sad. That wasn't all you had, was it?" Luxxe sneered at Sailor Mercury. "Ah, watch Luxxe! Our favorite part... ENRA. AQUA-"

"There's no way!" Mercury cried out in disbelief. Jupiter edged in front of the smaller Sailor Soldier. "RHAPSODY!" With a roar Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody erupted from the wand in Enra's hand, hurdling towards Jupiter and Mercury." "NO" Mars and Venus shouted at once. "MERCURY! JUPITER!" Moon wailed as the attack hit them at full blast. The assaulted soldiers collided with an unforgiving wall and slid to the ground, struggling to get up. "And just to make sure you stay out of my hair-" Enra quick grabbed pins from her hair and tossed them at the fallen soldiers. They quickly emerged into bungee like chords that furiously wrapped themselves around the two and enabled them motionless. "D-Damn it..." Jupiter growled as she failed to break free.

"No- Jupiter! Mercury!" Sailor Moon rushed forward to aid them without thinking twice. "Foolish Sailor Scout!" Luxxe barked. Her whip rose high in her hand and snapped at Sailor Moon who was defenseless. "VENUS.. LOVE ME... CHAIN!" Venus's chain intercepted Luxxe with a vengeance, her blue eyes glowering at her. "You're not getting your hands on our princess, no way!" "Venus..." Sailor Moon uttered softly. Luxxe genuinely frowned now, her teeth baring. "You dare to compete with the Whip Of Lust? What a poor decision!" Luxxe jumped, snapping the whip again as Venus blocked her while Sailor Moon and Mars attempted to free Mercury and Jupiter. "Hang on you guys!"

Venus held her chain taut as Luxxe crashed down hard with her whip, a bead of sweat on her brow. "Amateur... I win." Luxxe rose her free hand and another whip appeared, catching the Sailor Soldier off guard. "How-" The whip crashed on Venus's wrist and wrapped around it. With a cackle Luxxe jerked her whip in the air and launched Venus into a wall with a wail. "VENUS!" the Soldier screamed in unison. It was almost too much for Usagi to bear. "Stop it! Mars!" Sailor Moon cried out as Mars appeared before her, a fiery frown on her face. "Mars, D-" "It's okay, Sailor Moon. The Soldiers go to the battlefield before the queen. You two-" Mars pointed a taut finger at them. "I'm not afraid of you! I will burn your souls for coming to this planet and attacking us!" Enra and Luxxe exchanged glances before looking back at the enraged Sailor Scout. "Quite fiery, isn't she. Please! Use Mars Flame Sniper! It would be most fun to burn you and your princess to pieces." Enra taunted.

A bead of sweat rolled down Mars' head as she glared between the two. "Mars, stop! I'll attack. I can stand to have my own attack thrown against me, okay! I can take it but I don't want to see them attack you guys anymore!" Sailor Moon resolved, clutching Mars' shoulder. She smirked at her. "Have faith, Usagi. MARS. FLAME..." At the last minute Sailor Mars leapt into the air and threw a spell tag at Enra's hand, causing it to shock her and cast her mystical wand away. "Damn it!" she cried out, clutching her inflicted hand. 'NOW! Sailor Moon!""Right!"

Sailor Moon readied her wand, a determined look in her eyes. "SILVER MOON!" She began, her body flowing with energy. In a frenzy Luxxe flung her whip at Sailor Mars, wrapping it around her waist and squeezing mercilessly. Mars screamed out, clutching her chest as she wrenched. Sailor Moon froze, powering down instantly. "MARS!" Luxxe chuckled, pulling tight even more. "N-No... Don't... Sailor Moon. Usagi... It's a-" Sailor Mars' words were cut short as she cried out, the whip pulling tighter. "Okay! I won't attack! Just please... Stop it!" Enra and Luxxe sneered. "Yes, take my bait!" With ease, Luxxe flung another whip at Sailor Moon's throat, bringing her to her knees instantly. "SAILOR MOON!" All Senshi cried out in unison. "Enra- Kill any of them that move!"

Enra chuckled at the predicament. "As you predicted! A foolish troupe, and no match for us! All the girls didn't even have to make this trip. It's a shame, I always imagined such... an epic battle." Luxxe sneered, pulling Sailor Moon closer to the floor. "It blows my mind that the universe was entrusted to such a weak fool like you, Sailor Moon. Tsk... Tsk..." Luxxe teased as Sailor Moon gasped. "But playtime, is over." She roared as she began to ignite the whips. Before she could finish the attack a rose struck her cheek. "TUXEDO MASK!"

"Those who cannot appreciate the virtuous do not belong on this gentle planet! I will not let cold hearts freeze over peace." The masked intruder stated, his cape billowing effortlessly. "Sailor Moon!" Luxxe smiled at the masked man, her mind working in cruel ways. "Well, what have we here? Who is this pure hearted man? His soul... It shines... So virtuously..." Sailor Moon struggled to turn to Tuxedo Mask. "Yes, sister." Enra began. "He possessed the so desired virtuous soul, devoid of sin and fuel for our rise to power!" "No! M-Mamo-chan!" "It'd be so much more fun to corrupt a bright soul with lust- shame a handsome prince like him must die. Oh well, Enra. Trap him." "NO!" "MAMO-CHAN! RUN, GO!" "USAGI!"

It was too late, Enra leapt and flung her captive hair ties at Tuxedo Mask, capturing him and sending him to the ground. "Sailor Moon, be thankful. You get to watch your love die before your demise. Give me your virtuous soul..." "NO! STOP IT, DON'T HURT HIM! MAMORU!" In a moment of desperation, Sailor Moon's moon began to glow fiercely. "Sailor Moon..." The scouts murmured in awe. Was this her intense love for Mamoru? Was she really alone? _"Don't worry. I'm here." _The strange power blew both Enra and Luxxe away, releasing Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "Amazing... Sailor.. Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he climbed to his feet. "But it wasn't all-"

"Wrong-doers, atone for your sins!" The disembodied voice boomed with a vengeance. Everyone looked around, Luxxe gritting her teeth. "Another willing victim? Come on and show yourself then!"

"No. Not a victim, a Soldier of Justice." The figure appeared, her face serious. Her hair went from striking silver to the darkest night at the tips. She had ornaments in her buns, two long tails hanging beside her and a wavy mane of her tresses framing her face. Her Sailor Fukuu was black, grey and white, her bows the deepest maroon. She gripped her moon wand tight, grey eyes glaring unwaveringly at her enemies. "I am, the lone soldier! Soldier of Mystery! Soldier of Darkness! Also, a soldier of hope. I, Sailor New Moon, will punish you!" Everyone stared in disbelief at the hidded Sailor Senshi. Luxxe roared, launching her whip at the Soldier but she deflected it with ease. "Atone! NEW. MOON. BANISHMENT!" A dark haze fell over Sailor New Moon, a strange energy emanating from her. "N-No! It can't be!" Luxxe shouted, cowering in surprise. The dark beam hurdled toward her and was only intercepted by the last second by Enra, her wand in tow. "What is this?!" Sailor New Moon cried out. Enra cackled, her wand flowing with energy. "My, My! You're strong! I've never collected data on you before! Unfortunately for you, you're gonna get a taste of you own medicine!" Enra squealed.

Sailor New Moon's face fell as she looked around. "We must evacuate, or we will all be banished by my attack! Please!" The Sailor Soldiers exchanged looks, confused and alarmed. "STAR... SERIOUS... LASER!" A bright beam interrupted the scene, crashing into Enra's wand and destroying it. Sailor Moon turned, her eyes wide in disbelief. "It can't..." "Odango... I heard all your 'letters'. And we could feel that our moon face was in trouble, even galaxies away." Star Fighter said with a lopsided grin. "You helped restore our planet to it's former glory, Sailor Moon." Sailor Star Maker added. "We're your Sailor Soldiers too!" cried Sailor Star Healer. Sailor Moon blinked back tears, amazed and moved by her friends' return.

"What a miserable party of rejects! A Full house to take on us too! I shall bring all of my sisters, and you all need to bring an army! This isn't the last time you're going to see me, soldiers! Enra!" In a bright flash to the two villainesses were gone, leaving behind a trail of questions. The Star Fighter and Sailor Solders all stared at the new Sailor Scout, her hair billowing majestically in the breese. "Sailor... New Moon?" Sailor Moon began, stepping forward. All of the Inner Senshi were on their feet and tensed as she approached the strange person. "Sailor Moon, I am not worthy. Finally, I am here to protect my queen!" Sailor New Moon moved forward slowly, her hand outstretched. The Starlights tensed, Seiya eyeing the suspicious figure with scrutiny. "Moon!" She barked, unsure of their intentions. "Minna... it's okay!" Sailor Moon slowly closed her eyes as she reached forward.

"WORLD... SHAKING!" "DEEP.. SUBMERGE!" "...Dead, scream." Three powerful rays of energy collided and began hurdling at the strange Sailor Senshi. "Sailor Uranus! Neptune, Pluto... No!" The outer Senshi appeared, their faces severe. "You couldn't possibly think you got to waltz up to the moon princess like that. Unidentified, without paying your dues!" Uranus said harshly, her harsh eyes looking over the moon soldier. "Our princess is too kind, trusting, and forgiving. We, however, are not." Neptune chimed, flipping her hair beside Uranus. "We fought to hard for this world and our princess. A threat is eliminated from time, immediately." Said Pluto gravely, her staff thudding the ground for emphasis. "No, wait! We can all-" "It's best I go. I respect the outer Senshi too much to upset them. I should've expected this, we will all meet again!" In that same dark wave, the New Moon guardian disappeared as fast as she came.

"It was okay, you didn't have to. She, helped me save Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon said with a sigh. Sailor Mars walked beside her, unable to shake a certain chill the Senshi had given off. "It's our job to protect you, bun head. We have to do it. We felt trouble from a mile away. We're here to fight and to protect you. 'Till the end." Sailor Moon smiled in spite of that, she was surrounded by all of her friends. "Minna..." "Oi! Don't we have some catching up to do? And some eating, too!" Star Fighter asked with a cocky shrug. Sailor Moon beamed. '"Yes, everyone! Let's eat- A picnic! And catch up!"

Sailor Neptune gave a feminine snort. "A picnic? At a time like this?" She inquired. Sailor Uranus smiled and scratched the back of her head lazily. "There she goes again..."

xx

A Whopping first chapter!

_Minna_- Everyone


End file.
